It is known to use apparatuses and methods for housing assemblies on rock crushers. Conventional apparatuses and methods, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional housing assemblies are undesirably complex. Conventional housing assemblies also include an undesirably large number of machined parts and fasteners. Conventional housing assemblies are also undesirably large in size. Conventional housing assemblies are also not sufficiently robust and durable. In addition, conventional housing assemblies are undesirably difficult to maintain, repair, remove, and replace. Finally, conventional housing assemblies are undesirably expensive to manufacture and maintain.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a housing assembly could be provided that would less complex. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a housing assembly could be provided that would include fewer machined parts and fasteners. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a housing assembly could be provided that would be more compact in size. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a housing assembly could be provided that would be more robust and durable. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a housing assembly could be provided that would be easier to maintain, repair, remove, and replace. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a housing assembly could be provided that would be less expensive to manufacture and repair.